Returns
by Madge Undersee
Summary: Dan bagi kita ini akhir semua kisah, dan kita bisa dengan yakin berkata mereka hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi bagi mereka ini hanyalah permulaan kisah sebenarnya. Sepanjang hidup mereka di dunia ini dan segala petualang mereka di Narnia hanyalah sebuah sampul dan halaman judul.


**Cronicles of Narnia **** C. S. Lewis**

**Returns **** Madge Undersee**

**WARNING:Gaje, abal, typo(s), OOC maybe?, Bahasa kaku tidak seperti opa Jack**

**Lebih baik membaca fic ini sambil mendengar lagu The Call – Regina Spektor dan This Is Home - Switchfoot**

**DLDR**

"**Dan bagi kita ini akhir semua kisah, dan kita bisa dengan yakin berkata mereka hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi bagi mereka ini hanyalah permulaan kisah sebenarnya." — Chronicles of Narnia: The Last Battle, chapter 16, pages 272.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Susan PoV's**

Pagi hari datang setelah kemarin aku—dan Paman dan Bibi Scrubb—ke makam keluargaku. Ayah, Ibu, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, dan Eustace. Mereka pergi. Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal saat mereka bilang akan ke rumah Professor Digory Kirke.

Bahkan, dan nyonya Polly Plummer juga pergi. Mereka semua mati. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan kereta beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu mereka lagi.

**End of PoV's**

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian.

28 Maret 1960, 08.23 am. Oxford, United Kingdom.

Hari itu hujan turun dengan deras. Orang-orang yang tidak membawa payung berlarian agar tidak kebasahan, tapi percuma toh akhirnya mereka akan basah juga.

Susan berjalan dengan santai di bawah hujan deras. Tentu dengan santai, Susan membawa payung saat itu. Tentu dia tahu bawa hari itu akan hujan, dengan kepintarannya dia bisa tahu kalau hari ini akan hujan dengan melihat langit di pagi hari yang kurang cerah.

Susan memandangi orang-orang yang berlarian sekarang. Sekarang Susan berumur 22 tahun dan ia tinggal sendiri di Oxford setelah dia lulus SMA dia pindah dari rumah keluarga Scrubb.

Susan baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia kuliah di Universitas Oxford, mengambil jurusan Sastra Inggris.

"Hhh," Susan menghela napas setelah sampai rumahnya yang minimalis. Dia baru saja pulang dari kegiatan berjalan-jalannya.

Ia mengambil kunci dari dalam sakunya setelah itu membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu oak berwarna coklat.

Susan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan kemudian mengunci rumahnya dari dalam. Menaruh payung di dalam tempat payung berbentuk seperti tabung dan menaruh sepatu bootnya di rak sepatu yang terisi banyak sepatu.

Sekarang, mari kita lihat isi rumah Susan. Jika kalian masuk kalian akan disuguhi pemandangan ruang tamu yang sederhana. Ruang tamu itu kecil tapi rapi, dinding ruang tamu itu bercat merah. Jika kalian melihat ke atas kalian akan menemukan lampu gantung yang sederhana di langit-langit berwarna putih tersebut. Dan kalau kalian lihat dari depan pintu, kalian akan melihat empat sofa yang berjejer rapi saling berhadapan di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan meja bundar kecil yang pendek di tengah-tengah sofa-sofa tersebut. Di sisi sebelah kiri ruangan ada pot bunga besar yang berisi bunga sakura plastik. Tentu bunga plastik, tidak mungkin ia menanam bunga di dalam pot itu atau bunga itu akan mati karena layu.

Di sebelah kanan sofa terdapat pintu kaca geser, kacanya tertutup horden berwarna krem. Jika kalian menggeser pintu tersebut kalian akan menemukan ruang keluarga—atau kalian bisa menyebutnya ruang santai. Dinding ruang santai tersebut berwarna putih, di sebelah kanan ruang tersebut terdapat sofa panjang berwarna hijau, di depan sofa panjang tersebut terdapat rak buku yang sangat besar dan tingginya mencapai langit-langit. Rak buku tersebut sudah penuh dengan buku-buku koleksi Susan. Lampu ruangan itu sangat terang sehingga jika kalian membaca mata kalian tidak akan rusak.

Tepat di sebelah kiri sofa—agak jauh dari sofa—terdapat lorong yang akan membawa kalian ke dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Setengah dari dinding dapur terbuat dari keramik putih yang biasa dibuat untuk lantai setengahnya lagi hanya dinding biasa berwarna putih. Dapur tersebut hanya berisi perlengkapan memasak dan lemari panjang yang tergantung di dinding. Dapur itu juga dijadikan ruang makan. Terdapat meja yang lumayan besar dan dikelilingi empat kursi kayu di masing-masing sisi.

Mari kembali ke ruang santai. Di sebelah kiri rak buku terdapat pintu berwarna coklat tua. Di depan pintu tersebut ada tulisan 'Susan's Room' yang artinya itu adalah kamar milik Susan.

Jika kalian membuka pintu tersebut kalian akan disuguhi pemandangan kamar yang sangat sederhana namun sangatlah rapi.

Dinding kamar tersebut bercat putih. Jika kalian melihat ke depan kalian akan melihat kasur kecil yang hanya dapat ditiduri oleh satu orang, kasur itu menghadap ke sebelah timur, seprai kasur itu berwarna merah, berwarna senada dengan selimutnya. Tepat di sebelah kanan kasur terdapat meja bundar kecil, di atas meja tersebut terdapat lampu tidur. Di sebelah kanan meja tersebut ada lemari pakaian yang lumayan besar yang menghadap utara—menghadap kasur—dan di sebelah kanan lemari tersebut ada rak buku kecil yang berisi beberapa buku. Di sebelah kanan pintu masuk ada pintu putih yang akan membawa kalian ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kurasa sudah cukup kita menjelajahi rumah kecil milik Susan ini. Sekarang mari kita lihat Susan sedang apa.

.

Susan masuk ke dalam ruang santai, ternyata ia hanya melawatinya, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya di gantungan baju tepat di balik pintu kamar. Kemudian Susan berjalan menuju rak buku kecil miliknya dan mengambil salah satu buku yang tebalnya 1 cm, mungkin.

Susan membaca bukunya di atas kasur sambil meluruskan kakiknya di atas kasur.

.

Setelah tiga jam, akhirnya Susan menyelesaikan bacaannya. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Pukul 11.52 am.

Susan akhirnya turun dari kasurnya dan menaruh kembali bukunya di dalam rak buku. Kemudian ia membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan beberapa baju dari dalam lemarinya dan menaruhnya di atas kasur.

Tunggu. Untuk apa dia mengambil baju sebanyak itu?

Dan Susan mengambil koper berukuran sedang di bawah kasurnya lalu menuyusun baju-baju yang tadi dia ambil dari dalam lemari ke dalam kopernya.

"Sebelum aku ke London kurasa aku akan ke gereja dahulu." Ucap Susan pada dirinya.

Ya, dia akan ke London. Kau tahu kan dia tinggal di Oxford sekarang?

Dan setelah menyelesaikan segala kebutuhan yang akan dia perlukan ketika dia ada di London, Susan langsung mengganti bajunya dengan dress selutut bermotif bunga-bunga dan mengenakan jaket yang tadi pagi ia pakai.

Setelah itu ia langsung menarik kopernya menuju stasiun kereta, maksudku, menuju gereja setelah itu baru ke stasiun.

.

.

.

**Susan PoV's**

Aku sudah sampai di gereja dan duduk di bangku paling depan.

Aku mulai berdo'a pada Tuhan.

'Tuhan, jika kau mau mengabulkan permohonanku tolong pertemukan aku dengan keluargaku kembali. Amin.'

Dan setelah berdo'a aku langsung menuju stasiun kereta.

.

Aku sudah berada di dalam kereta. Duduk di kompartemen 15, sendiri. Tidak adakah orang yang mau duduk satu kompartemen denganku? Maksudku, ayolah. Setidaknya kalau ada orang di sini aku bisa mengobrol dengannya.

Tepat saat aku berpikir seperti itu, seseorang membuka pintu kompartemen.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini? Kompartemen lain sudah penuh." Tanya seorang lelaki yang berumur sekitar 23-24 tahun padaku. Rambutnya pirang, matanya biru, sepertinya dia lebih tinggi dariku.

"Silahkan," jawabku. Dan dia tersenyum padaku.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?" dia bertanya padaku. Sepertinya dia orang yang tidak suka keheningan.

"Susan. Susan Pevensie. Kau?"

"Dranne. Dranne Jansen. Salam kenal, Susan." Dia mengulurkan tangannya, ingin berjabat tangan, eh?

Aku tidak terbiasa berjabat tangan dengan orang, tapi kali ini mungkin aku akan menjabat tangannya.

"Yeah," aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau ingin ke mana?" Haruskan kau tahu, wahai orang yang baru kukenal?

"London." Aku menjawabnya

"Oh, kita berbeda tujuan. Aku ingin ke Cambridge."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Kurasa aku tidak menanyakan ke mana tujuannya. Dasar aneh. Kurasa lebih baik aku duduk sendirian di kompartemen ini.

**End of PoV's**

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam perjalanan dari Oxford, akhirnya Susan sampai pada tujuannya; London.

Kota di mana ia dilahirkan juga kota di mana semua kenangan masa kecilnya terjadi.

Sejujurnya, Susan ke sini hanya ingin mengunjungi makam keluarganya. Kalau bisa, sesudah itu dia akan langsung pulang ke Oxford, tapi, menurutnya sayang jika dia jauh-jauh dari Oxford ke London hanya untuk mengunjungi makam keluarganya dan setelah itu pulang lagi.

Jadi, dia akan berlibur satu minggi di London dai dia akan tinggal di rumah lamanya yang sudah tujuh tahun tidak ditempati.

Rumah di mana anggota keluarga Pevensie berkumpul.

.

Susan sudah sampai di rumah lamanya di London. Rumah keluarga Pevensie.

Dan ia membuka pintunya. Ia melihat semua barang-barangnya tertutupi oleh kain berwarna putih. Susan membukanya satu persatu.

Pertama-tama, ia membuka kain yang menutupi seluruh barang-barang yang ada di ruang tamu.

'Barang-barangnya penuh debu. Kurasa aku akan mengunjungi makam besok saja. Hari ini aku akan membersihkan rumah.' Pikir Susan.

.

Setelah Susan membersihkan ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dan ruang bermain. Kini Susan berada di kamarnya yang dulu.

Susan membuka semua kain yang menutupi barang-barang miliknya. Setelah membuka kain-kain tersebut, kini matanya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto di mana foto tersebut ada dia dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Dia masih ingat ketika mereka memainkan permainan di mana mereka semua menjadi raja dan ratu. Nama permainan itu adalah—

Narnia.

"Narnia," tanpa sadar Susan mengucapkan nama dunia tersebut, di mana semua keluarganya berada di sana.

.

.

.

Narnia.

"Edmund," panggil Lucy lirih.

Edmund hanya menoleh kepada Lucy dan menatapnya dengan pandangan 'kenapa?'

"Apa kau yakin Susan tidak akan kembali ke Narnia lagi?" Lucy bertanya pada Edmund yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kurasa kau perlu tahu sesuatu, Lu. Mari kita pergi bekuda. Akan kuceritakan sesuatu."

Dan dengan begitu, Edmund dan Lucy pergi berkuda menyusuri sungai di Narnia.

"Lu, Susan pasti akan kemari jika dia sudah seperti kita." Ucap Edmund berhati-hati.

"Maksudmu mati?" tanya Lucy dan Edmund hanya mengangguk.

"Dia tidak kembali ke sini karena dia masih hidup di sana. Jika dia sudah mati, pasti dia akan ke sini. Aku yakin."

"Kuharap begitu."

.

.

.

29 Maret 1960, 09.00 a.m. London, Inggris.

Susan terdiam di depan sebuah makam sambil memegang sebuket bunga.

Ia terus terdiam memandangi makam-makam tersebut.

Kemudian Susan melangkah ke depan salah satu dari sembilan nisan yang ada.

"Peter," panggil Susan lirih, "Jaga keluarga kita. Jangan biarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka. Kau adalah kakak yang baik, aku yakin kau bisa menjaga mereka,"

Dan setelah itu Susan meneteskan air matanya dan terisak di depan makam kakak tertuanya, kemudian menaruh buket bunga tersebut di depan makam Peter. Lalu ia mencium satu persatu dari sembilan nisan tersebut.

"Aku masih ingat ketika kita bermain tentang dunia Narnia," Susan tersenyum lemah kemudian melanjutkannya, "dan kalian sangat percaya bahwa Narnia benar-benar ada. Jika kalian percaya, maka aku juga akan percaya."

Dan Susan kembali terisak.

.

Setelah dari makam, Susan berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju rumah keluarga Scrubb yang hanya beberapa ratus meter jauhnya dari makam. Dia ingin mengunjungi Paman dan Bibinya.

Susan sudah menganggap Tuan dan Nyonya Scrubb sebagai orang tuanya setelah keluarganya meninggal karena kecelakaan kereta.

.

Susan kini sudah sampai di depan rumah keluarga Scrubb.

Ia menarik napas panjang dan memencet bel rumah tersebut.

Ting Tong.

Setelah beberapa menit pintu rumah tersebut terbuka dan muncullah seorang wanita paruh baya, Beth Scrubb.

"Aku pulang," ucap Susan sambil merentangkan tangan dan nyengir kuda.

"Susan!" teriak Beth Scrubb sambil berhambur ke pelukan Susan.

Setelah melepaskan pelukan rindu mereka, Beth Scrubb mempersilahkan Susan masuk.

"Kau tidak mengirimkan kami surat bahwa kau akan datang ke sini?" tanya Beth pada Susan.

"Ah, aku tidak sempat. Lagi pula kalau pun aku mengirimkan surat sudah pasti surat itu akan sampai setelah aku datang ke sini." Ucap Susan sambil tertawa

"Haha. Iya juga. Bagaimana kuliahmu, Su?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan kuliahku beberapa bulan lalu. Bagaimana kabar Bibi Beth dan Paman Lewis?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Pamanmu sedang tertidur, aku akan membangunkannya. Dia pasti senang melihatmu."

Dan setelahnya Beth scrubb membangunkan Lewis Scrubb.

.

"Susan!" teriak Lewis yang mengagetkan Susan yang sedang minum teh yang tadi diberikan oleh Beth.

"Paman Lewis." Panggil Susan lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Lewis.

"Aku rindu paman," ucap Susan di dalam pelukan pamannya.

"Akupun begitu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Lewis pada Susan setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Susan.

"Seperti yang paman bisa lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Oh, sepertinya aku akan menginap di sini. Bisa aku memakai kamarku kembali?"

"Tentu kau bisa, sayang!"

Dan setelahnya mereka melanjutkan canda tawa mereka dan melepaskan rindu yang sudah terpendam selama lima tahun.

.

.

.

Malam ini Susan menginap di rumah keluarga Scrubb. Ia tidur di kamarnya, tepatnya di kamar Eustace yang dulu.

"Padahal aku masih ingin merasakan kehangatan rumah yang dulu, haha." Ucap Susan pada dirinya sendiri.

Susan mulai tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

.

"Susan," panggil seseorang.

Seperti suara—pria?

Susan membuka matanya dan betapa kagetnya ia saat ia melihat ada seekor singa yang besarnya tidak wajar.

"Aslan," tanpa sadar Susan memanggilnya. Padahal ia tidak ingat sama sekali dengannya.

"Kau bisa bertemu keluargamu di Narnia. Ikuti aku," ucap sang singa raksasa yang kemudian menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Susan. Dan Susan menemukan bahwa tadi ia bermimpi.

Susan melirik jam yang ada di dekat kasur.

Pukul 08.22 a.m

Susan mengingat kembali mimpinya.

Bertemu singa raksasa, dia memanggilnya Aslan, berkata bahwa ia bisa bertemu keluarganya di Narnia.

Dia ingat semuanya! Ya, Narnia adalah nyata. Dia pernah ke sana. Dia pernah menjadi ratu. Aslan memberinya gelar Ratu Susan yang lembut.

Dia pernah melihat Penyihir Putih membunuh Aslan.

Dia ingat. Dia kembali percaya bahwa Narnia itu ada.

Susan mulai terisak.

Dia ingat ketika ia berkata pada saudara-saudaranya seperti ini;

'_Betapa hebatnya ingatanmu! Tak kusangka kau masih mengingat permainan-permainan aneh yang dulu kita mainkan saat kanak-kanak.'_

Dan setelahnya Susan langsung segera mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Setelah itu ia langsung lari keluar kamar menuju bawah.

Susan menulis sebuah surat yang berisikan;

**Paman, Bibi aku akan pulang ke rumah lama.**

**Maaf aku tidak berpamitan pada kalian.**

**Kalian bisa mengunjungiku di rumah lama.**

**Susan.**

Dan Susan langsung berlari keluar rumah.

Ia berlari dan terus berlari di trotoar hingga ia sampai ke rumah lamanya.

Susan langsung membuka pintu rumahnya, dan—

BRAK!

Susan membanting pintu tersebut. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu.

"Aslan, di mana kau? Mohon pertemukan aku dengan keluargaku," Susan berkata sambil terisak. Tubuhnya sudah gemetaran. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Aslan..." panggil Susan lagi.

Tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Susan jatuh terduduk di depan pintu.

"Aslan... kumohon." Susan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian menangis histeris.

"ASLAN!" panggil Susan lagi. Kali ini Susan teriak histeris memanggil nama Aslan sambil menangis.

Dan setelah itu muncullah cahaya.

Cahaya tersebut berkata, "Ikuti aku,"

Cahaya itu keluar dari rumahnya. Susan dengan cepat berlari mengejar cahaya itu.

'Kumohon, kali ini biarkan aku bertemu keluargaku.'

Susan menyebrangi jalan raya untuk mengejar cahaya yang sudah berada jauh darinya.

'Dia akan mempertemukanku dengan mereka,' ucap Susan sambil berlari.

.

.

.

Narnia.

Lucy sedang menunggu Edmund yang sedang memanggil Peter di kastil.

Lucy duduk di pinggir sungai sambil menatap langit dengan mata kosong.

'Aku rindu Susan,' ucap Lucy dalam hati.

Dan pada saat itu Edmund dan Peter datang.

"Lu," panggil Peter sembari duduk di sebelah Lucy.

"Setidaknya kita sudah berkumpul walau pun tidak ada Susan," ucap Peter sambil memeluk Lucy.

"Aslan pasti akan membawanya ke sini," ucap Edmund.

"Ya, pasti," lanjut Peter.

.

.

.

Pada siang hari itu Lewis dan Beth Scrubb sedang berduka.

Keponakan yang sangat mereka sayangi dan yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai anak sendiri telah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Andai tadi aku melarangmu pulang dulu mungkin kau masih ada, Su." Ucap Beth di depan makam Susan yang masih baru.

Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?

Saat Susan menyebarangi jalan raya dia tidak tahu bahwa tiang listrik di seberang jalan akan jatuh menimpanya dan dengan cepat tiang listrik itu jatuh kemudian menimpa Susan yang tadi sedang berlari.

Susan masih hidup saat itu tapi sayang ada mobil yang menabraknya dan pada saat itu juga nyawa Susan melayang.

.

.

.

"Aku mendengarmu saat kau di gereja. Aku pernah berkata pada Edmund dan Lucy bahwa aku punya nama lain di duniamu. Dan kau mengenaliku. Maka aku kabulkan permohonanmu," ucap seekor singa raksasa yang pernah muncul di dalam mimpi Susan.

"Aslan?" panggil Susan.

Pada saat itu juga Aslan berubah menjadi cahaya,

"Di Narnia, aku tidak berwujud sebagai seekor singa lagi. Kalian tidak akan menemukanku,"

Setelah itu cahaya itu hilang dan Susan kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Narnia.

Lucy, Edmund, dan Peter sedang bercanda di pinggir sungai.

"Kau ingat waktu Jill jatuh dan Tirian menolongnya? Saat itu juga wajah Jill seperti kepiting rebus!" ucap Lucy sambil tertawa saat mengingat kejadian itu.

Peter dan Edmund ikut tertawa. Mereka senang.

Ya, tentu mereka senang karena Lucy kembali tertawa. Setidaknya dia bisa sedikit melupakan kerinduannya pada Susan.

Dan pada saat itu Lucy melihat seseorang—yang sepertinya—pingsan, mungkin?

"Pete, Ed, lihat itu! Ada seseorang di sungai! Sepertinya dia masih hidup!" teriak Lucy pada kedua kakaknya.

Dan dengan cepat Edmund dan Peter meliat ke arah yang Lucy bilang.

Mata Peter membulat dan dengan cepat ia berlari ke tepi sungai kemudian menanggalkan pedang yang tadi tersangkut di bajunya.

Peter berenang ke arah orang tersebut dan menariknya ke tepi sungai.

Lucy dan Edmund menhampiri mereka dan betapa kagetnya mereka berdua ketika mereka melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Susan?" teriak Lucy dengan cepat.

Peter yang saat itu sedang memasang pedangnya kembali langsung melihat ke orang yang tadi ia tolong dan ternyata benar.

Orang itu adalah Susan, adiknya dan kakak dari Lucy dan Edmund.

Dengan segera mereka membawa Susan ke Cair Paravel.

.

Susan membuka matanya.

Seingatnya tadi dia sedang berlari dan tertimpa tiang listrik yang tumbang.

Apakah dia selamat?

"Su, kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang.

Susan seperti mengenal suara itu.

**Susan PoV's**

"Su, kau sudah sadar?" seseorang bertanya padaku.

Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu.

Tapi, tunggu. Seingatku aku tadi tertimpa tiang listrik yang tumbang. Apakah aku selamat? Bagaimana dengan Paman Lewis dan Bibi Beth?

Aku membuka mataku dan aku melihat—

"Lucy?" panggilku.

Dan setelah itu Lucy langsung menghambur ke pelukanku.

"Kau datang, Su. Aku merindukanmu. Kami semua merindukanmu," ucap Lucy di dalam pelukanku.

"Err—aku di mana?"

"Cair Paravel," ucap seseorang.

Saat aku melihat siapa yang menjawab ternyata dia adalah Edmund dan di sebelahnya ada Peter.

Astaga.

Aku pasti mimpi.

"Mana Paman Lewis dan Bibi Beth?" tanyaku pada mereka.

Seseorang datang dari balik punggung Peter dan Edmund.

"Ayah dan Ibu pasti masih hidup." Eustace muncul dari menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Eustace?" panggilku.

Aku mulai menangis. Apakah aku mimpi? Apa maksud mereka bahwa Paman dan Bibi masih hidup? Jadi aku sudah mati?

"Apakah aku—mati?" tanyaku pada mereka sambil terisak.

"Ya." Jawab mereka serentak.

"Paman dan Bibi akan segera menyusul kita, aku yakin," ucap Edmund sambil memelukku.

Aku, mati?

"Lalu, Aslan?" tanyaku lagi pada mereka.

Mereka semua terdiam.

"Err—aku bertemu dengannya tadi sebelum aku tiba-tiba berada di sini."

"Kami semua tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, Su. Termasuk kau."

Oh, sudahlah aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Aku sudah berkumpul lagi dengan mereka.

Aku menghapus air mataku.

**End of PoV's**

Susan menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lalu memeluk keluarganya.

"Aku kembali," ucapnya

Dan mereka semua hidup bersama lagi.

Tidak akan pernah ada yang memisahkan mereka lagi karena mereka akan hidup abadi di sini.

Dan inilah awal dari cerita hidup Susan.

.

.

.

**FIN**

"**Sepanjang hidup mereka di dunia ini dan segala petualang mereka di Narnia hanyalah sampul dan halaman judul: kini akhirnya mereka memulai Bab Satu Kisah Agung yang belum pernah dibaca siapa pun di bumi, yang berlangsung abadi, di mana dalam setiap bab lebih menyenangkan daripada sebelumnya." — Chronicles of Narnia: The Last Battle, Chapter 16, pages 272.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: WAHAHAHAHA CERITA APA INI? Maafkan aku Narnians karena tulisanku tidak sebagus Opa Jack Lewis ;(**

**Btw, Beth dan Lewis itu nama yang aku ciptakan. Aku gak tau nama orang tuanya Eustace soalnya di buku gak disebutin :/**

**Huaaaaaaaa. Tapi aku senang setelah 5 jam berkutat di depan laptop akhirnta aku menyelesaikan fic ini :')**

**RnR, please?**


End file.
